Moonlight Lovers
by velvetwrappedstones
Summary: Rick has a new favorite thing.


A/N: This story was inspired by a tumblr mutual's mention of a Hozier song for Richonne. I happen to think most all of Hozier's songs are Richonne-oriented, needless to say I was curious. What I was not expecting was to fall into a rabbit hole of playing this song on loop for hours while I cranked this bad boy out. The result: My 1st ever smut fic.

As always, please review and tell me if I'm any good at this.

Also, I highly recommend listening to the song that inspired the fic-Better Love by Hozier.

Thanks!

Coles

The illumination of the full moon casted an illustrious glowing panel of light into the bedroom. Be it by heavenly design or coincidental arrangement that same light fell solely on Michonne's sleeping form. Her naked mahogany skin bathed ethereally in the entanglement of a thin white sheet, contented and sated in post-coital bliss. Unbeknownst to her, Rick was rendered speechless as he took in the sight of her from his post on against their bedroom door.

He had slipped from the warmth of her embrace to get a drink of water from their en-suite bathroom, only to return and have his breath stolen by the sight of her. His warrior had turned into an angel and it was a hauntingly beautiful vision to behold. Dark brown locs fanned out around her, framing her face in an effortless halo. Stark white sheets barely covered the generous mounds of her bare breasts, snaking around her narrow torso and the curve of her hip only to be swallowed by the entanglement of her thighs. He found the demure bend of her knee beckoning him and he willfully answered the call.

With silent strides he crossed the room, placing his glass of water on his nightstand as he passed. His ever-watchful eyes took in her gentle countenance in reverence as he dropped to his knees beside her.

 _I once kneeled in shaking thrill. I chase the memory of it still, of every chill,_

 _Chided by that silence of a hush sublime._

 _Blind to the purpose of the brute divine._

 _But you were mine._

More than once he felt as though this woman was more than he deserved or could have ever hoped for in the desolation of a post-apocalyptic world. Yet, somehow, she wanted him just as fervently as he wanted her. It was an equation that would never add up, and as he trailed deft fingers along the curve of her hip, he knew it would never matter.

His fingers ghosted along her flesh until disappearing under sheets to explore further. His touch coerced a soft moan from her slightly parted lips while his digits slipped between the folds of her lower ones.

Michonne shifted, turning slightly towards him in her sleep as her body unconsciously welcomed his touch.

His intense blue gaze took in everything he could about his moonlit angel as they became dilated with desire for her. Her own want for him was evident on his fingers as slipped them in and out of her intoxicatingly wet and warm center.

Rick leaned in to press a gentle kiss to her luscious lips meant to coax her awake. But when her tongue slipped out to play he knew no coercion was necessary. When he pulled back he smiled into the endless depths of her beautiful brown eyes turned black in shadows of their room.

 _Staring in the blackness at some distant star,_

 _The thrill of knowing how alone we are, unknown we are._

 _To the wild and to the both of us I confess the longing I was dreaming of._

Michonne returned his affection with a smile of her own as she leaned up on her elbow and returned her lips to his, pressing against him with a languid kind of leisure only midnight lovers can afford. Her slender fingers grazed the scruff along his jaw, following the familiar path to the curls she loved so much as she used her hold to pull him closer.

Rick shifted to hover over her while she pressed back into the bed, neither of them relinquishing their hold on the other as their deepening kiss continued.

Michonne arched her back from the mattress when Rick's prodding fingers found her sensitive bud and lingered there. The sheet slipped away from her chest and Rick brought his free hand up to caress her nipples and they perked and hardened from his ministrations.

She exhaled a shuddering breath as she tore her mouth from his, moaning into his shoulder as he toyed with her in a deliciously torturous way.

 _Some better love,_

 _But there's no better love._

 _Beckons above me and there's no better love,_

 _That ever has loved me, there no better love._

 _Darling, feel better love,_

 _Feel better love…_

Rick let his hand drop from her soft breasts, using his lips to replace his fingers as he swirled his tongue around her areola, while he removed the tangled sheet from between them. With the barrier removed he aligned his body over hers and she spread her legs to welcome him home.

Michonne could feel his hardness pressing against her thigh, a sensation that spurred on her own wanton desire for more though she reveled in the languorous pace they were taking. Every caress was gentle and purposeful, every kiss was sweet in taste and rapturous in touch.

She trailed her fingers over his skin, flesh painted silver in the moonlight. The strong muscles of his back undulating under her feather light touch. He groaned against her and a gasp tumbled from her lips as he continued to trail open mouth kisses along her collarbone. Her head fell back as her body rose forward to meet him. Rick sighed contently against her, breathing in the scent of her neck as his hands snuck under her knees raising them to his sides. He flashed her a devious smirk and slid into her warmth in one fluid motion.

Michonne jerked her head up as he filled her to hilt. Her lust-filled gaze found his glowing blue irises in the dark while he stroke took on a sensuous stride.

 _And I've never loved a darker blue than the darkness I have known in you,_

 _Own from you._

 _You, whose heart would sing of anarchy, you would laugh at meanings, guarantees, so beautifully._

They did not bother to speak professions of love nor confessions of pleasure. The only sounds that permeated the night were the soft exhalations of their moans, the hitches of stolen breath, and the slapping of skin wet from their tangible desire for one another as they continued a dance that came naturally to them.

Words were not needed to fill the space. This was a language all their own, spoken entirely through their eyes.

 _When our truth is burned from history by those who figured justice in fond memory_

 _Witness me._

 _Like fire weeping from a cedar tree, know that my love would burn with me._

 _We'll live eternally._

Rick pulled up to rest back on his knees, gripping her hips as he continued to pound unhurried, deep strokes into her dripping core. He watch with fascination as she took him in time and time again before letting his eyes trail up from the rocking of her hips, to the rolling muscles of her toned stomach to the bouncing of her breasts. And as he took in her face, blissfully flushed from their act, he nearly faltered his pace. He was drunk from the sight of her and it took all he had not to lose himself in her moist depths.

Michonne matched his attentive gaze and pulsating movements with equal fervor. She brought her hands over her head to grip their headboard for leverage as she locked her legs around his waist. With her new found control came an increase pace. Each thrust coming more forceful than the last.

Rick grunted through gritted teeth as the muscles of her inner walls contracted around him, pulling him further in and clenching down around his thick member.

Michonne was feeling herself come undone as she scrambled to hold on to the headboard while matching her lover blow for blow. Rick took noticed of her struggle and wrapped a strong arm around her waist, lifting her so that their chest aligned.

Michonne whimpered from the pleasure the new position brought about and Rick wasted no time taking the opportunity to recapture her lips, missing her taste.

 _Cause there's no better love,_

 _That beckons above me. There no better love,_

 _That ever has loved me. There's no better love,_

 _So darling, feel better love._

 _Feel better love..._

Michonne wrapped her arms around his neck and her fingers ran wildly through his hair as her as she got closer to her impending release. She ground down against him taking him impossibly deeper into her core and Rick shifted back to a seated position, eager to give the control to her.

He trailed his fingers down her spine, coming around to rest on her on the delectable softness of her ass. He lifted his hand only to return it with a sharp slap then a gentle caress to her tender flesh.

Michonne came down harder against him as the delicious mixture of pain and pleasure collided in combustion that caused her to see stars. She rolled against once more before her muscles lock and her spine stiffened. Her mouth fell open in a silent cry as her orgasm crashed down blissfully around her.

 _Feel better love..._

 _Feel better love..._

 _Feel better love..._

Rick pressed a lingering kiss to her temple as she rode through the effects of her release, waiting for her to come down a little before he continued the quest for his own.

Michonne melted against him, dropping her face to his shoulder as she exhaled panting breaths against him. He was patient as she collected herself, running his fingers up and down her spine and leaving wet kisses along her shoulder.

Michonne turned her face to take hold of her lips with hers, silently letting him know she was ready for him. Rick moaned into the kiss, digging his fingers into her hips as he moved them together again. He immediately felt himself throbbing inside of her tightening walls and he knew he wasn't far off.

Unwilling to let him get there alone, Michonne found new strength in her leaden muscles as grinded her hips in a circular motion, taking him deep and from every angle.

Rick pulled away from her lips as his breath grew jagged and Michonne took to peppering kisses over his face leaving him breathless. He pushed up into her deeper as he held on with one arm around her waist and the other planted firmly on the bed for support and she leaned further into him, reclaiming his lips without mercy.

Their bodies came together seismically and repeatedly with a force that overtook them both. When Rick finally came it was with a deep growl as his seed burst forth thunderously inside of her and then it was Michonne's turn to pull away with a sharp gasp of surprise when a second wave washed over her at the same time.

 _Feel better love..._

Rick collapsed back against the bed, pulling Michonne over him, both of them laboring for breath. Their bodies remained tangled in and around each other even as they settled, bathing in the afterglow of the love and the moonlight.

A soft sigh slipped past Michonne's lips and he cuddled her closer, dropping one more kiss to her waiting lips before he reluctantly slipped himself out of her. He reached down to retrieve the discarded sheet, covering them only partially.

Michonne lazily drifted her eyes down to the haphazardly placed sheet before rolling them up to Rick with a curious gaze.

Rick shrugged with a lazy grin in place before he leaned into her, pressing a kiss to the curve of her shoulder that happened to be especially highlighted by the light outside their bedroom window.

She shook her head at his response with a small smile of her own before she snuggled deeper into his embrace, seeking after the few remaining hours of sleep she had left.

Rick had decided he would rather watch her a little longer before joining her because, as it turns out, Michonne bathed in the moonlight was vastly becoming one of his new favorite things.

 _Feel better love..._

-End-


End file.
